Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{18} - \sqrt{2}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{18} - \sqrt{2}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 2} - \sqrt{2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{2} - \sqrt{2}$ $= 3\sqrt{2} - \sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 - 1 )\sqrt{2} = 2\sqrt{2}$